


Takes One To Snow One

by Pastelglitchesxx



Series: Flip Envy Into Ecstasy (Arrowverse Polycule AU) [10]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Bisexual Cisco Ramon, Bisexual Iris West, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Angst and Humor, Fraysexual Ralph Dibny, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Non-binary Ralph Dibny, Pansexual Barry Allen, Polyamorous Caitlin Snow, Polyamorous Cisco Ramon, Polyamorous Iris West, Polyamorous Killer Frost, Polyamorous Ralph Dibny, Polyamory, Polyromantic Ralph Dibny, Short One Shot, biromantic Caitlin Snow, everything else is background, lesbian Killer Frost, main focus is killersnow, polycule
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28787094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastelglitchesxx/pseuds/Pastelglitchesxx
Summary: "If I ever call you ‘baby,’ I’ve been taken over by a shapeshifter and you should kill me immediately.”Hearing Caitlin’s laugh inside their mind, Frost looked down, a blushing smile forcing itself on her face.Or, the one where the alternate personality girlfriends discuss their shared body.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Cisco Ramon/Iris West, Barry Allen/Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak/Iris West (mentioned), Killer Frost/Caitlin Snow, Killer Frost/Charlie (mentioned), Killer Frost/Earth-2 Laurel Lance (mentioned), Killer Frost/Iris West/Caitlin Snow, Killer Frost/Leslie Willis/Siobhan Smythe (mentioned), Ralph Dibny/Cisco Ramon
Series: Flip Envy Into Ecstasy (Arrowverse Polycule AU) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020049
Kudos: 11





	Takes One To Snow One

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so, sorry if this is terrible, I'm exhausted because I did the socializing thing for two days straight!! having friends. Is an experience. Anyways I hc Ralph as multipronominal (in this fic Ralph uses xe/xyr, but xe also uses he/him and they/them and more primarily, he/they) so have fun wit that

Killer Frost splayed her artbook on the desk when the alarm caused the others to grip their ears in surprise. _I got it, Caity,_ she hissed out quickly. Caitlin’s calm breathing pace returned at Frost’s assurance. Loud noises had a tendency to bother them, but luckily that was only because of the childhood trauma they shared, so with the help of their protected senses, Frost was able to spring into action. 

Barry spun into The Flash immediately and Cisco was jumping towards Iris. She handed him an earpiece that he pressed into his head. Cisco automatically held her hand for comfort while their datemate stood beside them, waiting for the rest of the field team to suit up. 

Ralph was struggling to get xyr suit off the mannequin, but xe threw Frost’s own at her face.

 _“Oh, thank god,”_ Frost groaned. She set it down on the desk and went to pull up her shirt. Before she lifted it above her chestline, she glared at the gawking faces. _“What? Look away, man-whores!”_

Cisco put his hands over Barry’s eyes and vice versa. Ralph looked her up and down before turning to yank off xyr suit, all with a teasing gaze; the two were good enough friends to know that they weren’t into each other (considering Frost had described herself as _“lesbianiac”_ when xe first hit on her, and how xyr attraction left once they became actual friends). Meanwhile, Iris was face-palming. 

_“Oh, you don’t have to, Rissy.”_ Frost cooed, noticing the way the Flash’s wife covered herself with her hands. 

Iris looked up with a scowl. _“I mean, we’re both girls here, right?”_ Frost teased, flashing a pearly white smile.

Iris fondly rolled her eyes. “Seriously, Frost?”

 _“You sayin’ I’m not hot, Mrs. Allen-Smoak-Queen?”_ Frost licked her lips. _“That’s cold.”_

“No, you’d be the cold bitch, Frosty.” Iris reached over and tapped Frost’s gloved hands. “What I’m saying is; suit the hell up, hot stuff.”

 _“With pleasure.”_ Frost grinned. She shuffled into her suit, putting on black pants and heaving on the overtop. The gloves flung off her white skin, letting the room temperature bleed to cold. Frost was glad Cisco crafted her outfit to withstand her natural abilities; with normal clothes, she always found rocks of ice wettening her pockets, but her suit’s pockets never turned to mush when she made contact with it. She glanced back at Ralph, who was still being xyr usual self; a fucking idiot. She studied one of the many TVs that hung on the lab walls while they swiftly waited.

Barry took the chance to calm some of their co-leader’s nerves. Exchanging glinting eyes with their boyfriend Cisco, Barry took Iris’ free hand in his. “We’ll all be fine, baby, I promise.”

Frost rolled her pale eyes, turning her head back to the TV. She stuck her blue tongue out at her reflection. _“If I ever call you ‘baby,’ I’ve been taken over by a shapeshifter and you should kill me immediately.”_

Hearing Caitlin’s laugh inside their mind, Frost looked down, a blushing smile forcing itself on her face. Caitlin snorted so hard that so did the body, rocking the doctor into the passenger seat of their shared consciousness. Frost pulled their chin up and looked towards their reflection. Smirking, she gave the new twinkle in her slightly darker eyes a wiggly wave.

“How wouldn’t I know you’d been replaced with a shapeshifter?” Caitlin giggled aloud, staring right back at Frost. “We share a body!” 

_“For future reference,”_ Frost mused. _“What if we got split? Crazier things have happened, doc.”_

Caitlin’s smile fell into a forced smile. Frost could feel a question at her lips, something Cait couldn’t ask— she could practically feel the repression Caitlin was pouring herself into. 

_“Alright, cut to it, Red, I got people to ice.”_ Frost smiled gently. _“What’s up?”_

It took a minute for Caitlin to respond. “... Do you want to be split? Because, if that’s what you want, Frost, it’s okay. It could take a while, but it’s like you said, crazier things _have_ happened.” Frost’s mind whirred so much, she didn’t catch the tightness in Caitlin’s suddenly bright tone. “I-I could get all our teams on it—” 

_“What?”_ Frost chuckled awkwardly. Desperately. _“Is—is that what you want?”_

Caitlin nervously smoothed their clothes. “I asked you first.” 

_“I asked you second, slutwaffle.”_

Caitlin froze for a moment, then their arms heaved at their sides. “... Honestly, no. I, uh…” their hands fumbled uncomfortably. Neither was the best at expressing their feelings. Both had a tendency to dismiss themselves. But Caitlin had been patient with Frost all these years. Frost could manage waiting for Caitlin, too. She had been for all her life, after all. 

Protecting Cait was Frost’s one constant through all of it, the abuse and the trauma and the resentment and even her deal with Savitar was all tailored because Frost couldn’t even stop loving Caitlin Snow when she hated her. Fuck, it was a a goddamn wonder how someone as screwed up as both of them had stumbled into this group, this sort of interconnected family that was all their teams. Frost loved Caitlin, but that didn’t mean she didn’t love Iris and Livewire and Silver Banshee and Charlie and Black Siren, it just meant that she loved Caitlin differently and fiercely and somehow all the same. 

Caitlin sucked in a breath from their nose, and continued. “I like being this close to you. It’s a level of intimacy I’ve never experienced before. This— this trust we share, it doesn’t come easy to me. You know that better than anyone. I like talking to you through our minds, hanging out in the headhouse, I like... I like sharing a body.” She sighed, quiet and considerate. She took a second to calculate herself. “... I know it didn’t come from the best of circumstances, but if DID is a disorder, then I don’t want order, because then you wouldn’t exist and I wouldn’t be who I am today and I wouldn’t love you. And I know that I don’t need you to survive anymore, but even with all my other partners who I love just as much, a world without the person I’ve known my entire life? Given the choice, it doesn’t sound like something I’d be interested in.” 

Suddenly everyone was quiet.

Caitlin swallowed uncomfortably. “Frost, I-I’m sorry—” 

_“Don’t fucking apologize,”_ Frost barked. Her heart slowed finally. _“I love being a part of you, Caity. I wouldn’t give it up for anything.”_

Caitlin stared back in shock. “I love being part of you, too, Frost.” 

“Hey, lovebirds!” Ralph called. The smirk xe wore made the two frown and roll their collective eyes. Frost’s was with a little more affection for her best friend. “We really don’t have time for this—” 

Iris scoffed. “You took five minutes getting your suit on, guy.”

“Uh, I’m the Elongated Man, actually, Iris, so.” Ralph put xyr hand on xyr chest and made a face like, _you’re the dumb one, not me, sis._

Everyone groaned.

Barry tried to hide his flushed smile. “I told Cisco to show him how to suit up at quick-but-normal-human speeds, but everytime they tried, uh, I just always found them making out.”

 _“Sexy,”_ Frost breathed.

Cisco started to sputter and Ralph just smiled like xe was dead inside.

Iris smiled a little too widely “We have a robbery in progress,” she reminded them, drawling.

 _“Oh, shit!”_ Frost yelled. _“Mrs. Captain Bitchboy makes one hell of a point!”_ As the others started running for the exit—Barry usually swept them away anyways, so why not loiter for just a moment?—Frost looked back at her reflection. Their white hair had grown a pale, _pale_ blonde and her eyes were a shade darker, with Caitlin being co-con and all. Frost was surprised her blush was still blue, though. 

Suddenly, it merged into purple, the pink borrowed from Caitlin. “Ready?” She asked.

Frost laughed. _“Always, baby.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Might change this up in the near future idk I just wanted to work on something easy and already mostly done and short so hhhhhhhhhh


End file.
